Confessions (PewdieKen fanfic)
by HayleyWainscoat
Summary: After playing some Prop hunt together with Pewds with friends, Ken decides to confess his love to Felix and wants to know if he feels the same, while he get rejected?


**Pewds** **POV**: 'I'm so nervous, is everything going to go smoothly, do I look okay? Ugh what am I thinking, this is Ken coming over, he's my best friend for god sake'.

Although deep down inside he'd always had a crush on Ken, in fact he wished that he knew how Ken really, truly and honestly felt about him. With the thought of this Felix let out a sigh, but he knew that he'd just have to play it cool because Ken was just about to arrive.

**Ken's** **POV**: 'I wonder if Pewds is as nervous as I am, ugh what am I saying, he's got Marzia why would he even bother to be interested in me.. *Sigh* well I'm just glad that we're best friends, he's good guy you know always there when I need him'.

Ken's cheeks start to turn a slight pinkish colour at the thought of meeting up with Felix, he's been waiting to catch up with him. He wants to confess to Felix about how he feels about him but he doesn't think he has the courage to do it. He arrives at Pewd's doorstep and give's a light tap on the door.

Felix hears a knock at the door and suspects it's Ken he rushes over and flings it open and smiles at the sight of Ken. Without further hesitation he wraps Ken into a warm hug which surprisingly Ken doesn't break away from but after a minute of them in a warm embrace Felix breaks away and invites Ken inside.

Felix offers me a drink but I just say I'll stick with what he's having, he hands me a lemonade, we both go and sit down in his lounge and talk about what game we're going to play and film together we decide on playing some Prop Hunt because we both love a good game of Prop Hunt.

"Alright I'll contact the others then" Felix says to Ken while dialing numbers on his phone.

Ken waits patiently while Felix calls Minx, Cry, Krism and Ohm. Once he's done Ken waits for a reply as for if the others can join them, and Felix finally replies with a "yes".

They set up their laptops and filming gear and grab some energy drinks and a bag of Doritos. They slump down into their seats and try shuffling around on the seat to get comfy.

They decide on teams with Ken, Pewds, and Cry as Hunters and Minx, Ohm and Krism as Props, when the round starts Minx does some trolling with the doors and their headsets are filled with the loud sound of Minx's glorious laugh and Ken going crazy as he's trying to shoot bottle Ohm as he weaves up and down through chair legs.

As the evening carries on and Ken is hiding as a prop he watches Pewds getting chased by the Hunters bullets while he's squealing to get away, Ken just giggles in amusement, Ken realises that if he truly loves Felix he should confess to him before it's to late, Ken doesn't realise that he'd daydreaming and looking at Felix with his brown glistening eyes.

**Pewd's** **POV**: As I turn round to grab some chips out of the Doritos bag in Ken's hands, I see him looking at me with a sad and slightly nervous look.

I decide to finish up for the night and ask Ken what's bothering him.

"*yawn* oh gosh I'm getting tired, um guys do you mind if we finish up for the night" I say as I wait for a reply and in a matter of seconds the group replies with yes.

I turn my laptop off and pack up my filming gear and go turn on a movie Kens drags himself over to the couch and just assume he's exhausted, I make some popcorn and grab another round of drinks and set them down on the coffee table next to the couch, and sit down next to Ken but I make sure I keep a bit of distance between us because even though I really like Ken he probably just sees me as his best mate.

About half way through the movie I decide to ask Ken what's wrong he's remained quite for quite some time now and I start to wonder if I've done the right thing by asking but he starts to mumble a few things but I can't quite make out what he's saying, the only words that I could hear were 'we've been best friends for ages now and I wanted to know how'

"Know what Ken?, I can't quite hear you" I ask.

Ken's POV: About half way through the movie Felix turns to me and asks what's been bothering me and I don't know if I should tell the truth but I get enough courage to mumble my words of my confession.

I can see that he's struggling to hear and soon asks me 'Know what Ken , I can't quite hear you'

So I clear my throat and say "okay here's the deal Felix we've been best friends for ages now and I wanted to know how you feel about me Felix".

At first he seems puzzled so I decide to say it straight "Felix I.. I..really like you and was wondering if you felt the same way about me..".

I'm really worried that he's going to reject me and I start to shake a bit in the knees but just as I think the worst is going to happen he manages to say "Yes.. Yes I do feel the same way about you and if you'll let me I'd love you to be my boyfriend".

At first Ken is in shock as he'd never think that he'd get a better response and starts to blush and Ken looks at Felix and their eyes meet, there's no going back now.

They both start to lean in and shut their eyes and their lips meet.

Their soft kiss turns into a warm and passionate one and let them savour the taste of love and passion.

After 10 minutes of kissing they both pant for air they snuggle down on the couch with Felix's fragile body resting against Ken's broad chest just as they are both drifting off to sleep, the last words that escape their mouths are whispers of "Felix I love you" and Felix replies with "I love you too Ken"

~Hayley Wainscoat.

* * *

Hey just wanted to say that this is my first fanfiction that I've made and I don't know if it's good but I hope you like it :). You can give me any feedback or advice to improve on further references or just feedback to say what you thought of it, I enjoyed writing this and hope to make further fanfictions. I guess I decided to make one because I was reading PewdieKen fanfictions and every time I read one it just brings out the emotions/feelings and I thought hey why not make one myself, anyway thanks, yours sincerely Hayley.


End file.
